This invention relates to a laminectomy suction and retraction device.
Prior inventors have patented a number of surgical suction probes having, typically, a handle with a probe extending therefrom, and means such as a hole in the side of the body for controlling application of suction to the tip of the probe. Some probes have spatula-like retractor blades adjacent the suction orifice to enable the surgeon to retract nerves or vessels while removing fluids from the incision. Representative prior includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,058,896, 4,883,426, 5,123,840, 5,961,522, 6,312,447, 4,049,000, 4,068,664, 5,123,403, 5,690,660, 5,803,904, 6,001,077, 6,087,587 and 6,210,323. Such devices are prone to clogging, and do not prevent the surgeon from traumatizing tissues by inadvertently applying too much force to the retraction tool.